


【授翻】Astral Hearts/灵体之心

by Clover_cherik



Series: 复联四治愈集 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Astral Projection, IronStrange, M/M, Past Stony, Starts off with strony vibes, Steve POV, Tony POV, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony blames himself for everything whats new?, Tony is actually happy by the end omg, astral Strange, neo superfamily, not slow burn at all lol, post IW, so many dividers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: Tony回到了地球，空洞恍惚。爱无以继，命无所依。Stephen Strange用灵体的样子来到他面前，随即一切都变了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Astral Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738361) by [wifeofstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark). 



> 作者笔记：我不太习惯第三人称叙事。抱歉啦大家。  
> 译者笔记：本文原作完成于2018年5月。今天也是a4不存在的一天呢……

Steve一直认为自己和Tony 的重逢会相当不堪，会有声嘶力竭、打斗、恶言相向与伤人的眼神。他当然不想那样，但他知道那是Tony 的权利。尽管Steve后悔，但他就是一而再再而三地对Tony做了错事。

Friday已经通知了复仇者们——假使还能这么叫的话，Stark已经在从太空降落到距基地不远的位置。

他还活着。

理所应当，Steve召集了那些没有……湮灭成灰的成员们，直奔现场。Steve觉得自己从未如此迅速地行动过，当他们到达现场，看见Tony挂在一个蓝色机器人的手臂上，从一团烟雾与损毁的金属中走了出来。

Steve已经见过一棵树还有一只浣熊了，所以她的出现也并不令人惊讶。

但Tony……

Tony的出现让自从协议的事以来一直纠缠着他的迷雾渐渐散开。

“Tony谢天谢地。”Rhodey喘着气，向前一步从左侧抱住了Tony，后者还穿着残存的钢铁侠装甲。Tony畏缩了一下，但没有抱怨什么。

Rhodey后退，Tony从机器姑娘身边松开手臂，瘫倒在地。

迷雾或许散去，但难以置信、令人窒息的气息袭来。

\------

 “那里发生了什么？”Nat问，终于打破了萦绕在Tony病床边的沉默。

“Thanos来取时间宝石。我们与之战斗。他英勇奋起战斗，让Thanos流血了。”机器人，Nebula告诉他们，似乎花了好一会儿来读取那些记忆。

“Thanos用这个人自己的刀刺穿了他。如果时间宝石的守护者没救他的话他已经死了。”她解释道，机械无情的调子引发了一些不满。

“谁？”Steve询问，想知道是哪个天使救下了Tony Stark。

“名字我忘了，某个法师吧。白痴一个。”她啐了一口。

“你是因为他救了Tony才喊他白痴的？”Nat扬眉。

“没错。他为了他的小命放弃了时间宝石。”她用金属手指点了点Tony，“一个人的命，值不了一块无限宝石。”

“Tony并不只是一个人，他是地球最伟大的守护者。”Steve插话，获得白眼数个。

这么久以来Tony为保护地球一直在为此准备。为Thanos。他比大多数复仇者都要全副武装，是人类中最优秀的英雄。实事求是，Tony是最好的，而仅非一个普通的人。

“嗯，我并没做到最好。”Tony自怨自艾道。他意识到了。众人都惊讶地望向Tony的脸。

“我也同意，Strange就是个他妈的蠢蛋。”他的脸上尽是悲伤，厌恶的愤怒。

Tony试图坐起来，Rhodey立即到他身边，扶住自己的朋友。

Tony望着自己的手，正面，背面，翻来覆去，然后盯着双手几乎要瞪穿出洞来。

“他们给我洗了手。”他注意到了。

“当然，确实。手很脏了。” Rhodey回道。

“那是我仅剩的了。”他朝着双手说道，出乎众人意料。他们都皱起了眉头；Nebula露出了然清晰而又悲伤的理解表情。

“怎么了？”Bruce问道。

“Peter走了！”他突然叫起来，声音破碎不堪，仿佛径直刺穿了Steve的胸口。

“那是我仅剩的一切了。”Tony用一种那么悲伤与孤独的调子重复着，将Steve的胸口切开了更深的口子。

Tony握紧了他干净整洁的拳头，左手不住颤抖，右手支在膝盖边白色的床单上。

他整整几个小时都一言不发，一动不动。

Steve有过期待，有过害怕，或是声嘶力竭的恶言相向与伤人的眼神

可沉默更糟。

\------

Tony空洞恍惚，别无一物。回到地球已有两天，这两天来他被熟人包围着，但一切无济于事。他不在乎他们；也不在乎他们是否从来有真正关心过自己。

Peter关心他。孩子在起床的72小时内必然要问他感觉怎么样，总是想和他一起做点什么事情，给他看课堂作业，要求想学一些只有极少数人才能弄懂的科学知识。

他在乎Peter。Peter让他觉得自己是一个人。

现在，没有了。他空洞洞的，什么都不是。

Tony向前踏了一步，走进冰冷的黑色大理石砌成的厨房吧台。他唯一能想起的就是那一次，他勉强答应了和Peter一起做饼干，因为孩子说这样就能改进阿姨的食谱配方，据说甚至还超越了她。

May……他得去见May。今早Tony不再失踪的新闻已经播出，如果他不露面，就无法任由自己活下去。

“Friday？May……还在吗？”他并不太确定自己在问什么。他还不能相信半个世界刚刚随风而逝。

“是的，Sir。”Friday的声音在漆黑的房间里回荡。

Tony哽咽着，将脸埋进了手里。

他的心脏从未如此痛过。他的心竟然还在跳动，简直是奇迹。

沉默持续了几个小时，Tony就那么坐着，双手捧着低垂的头颅，左手轻轻颤抖。比往常发作得都要频繁了。

忽然，屋子里传来一阵风声，若不是Tony沉溺在内心的痛苦折磨中，应该会发现这有多平和。

“我从没想过你还能是个安静的人。”

屋子里的回音激得Tony跳了起来。当然了他立刻意识到了，这绝对永生难忘。

Tony抬起头，有个人确实就在那儿，Stephen Strange，坐在吧台上，傻笑。

这个人一定不是真的在那儿。他已经死了。半透明的他出现在Tony面前，就像一个幽灵， 男人当然不是真的在那里。他死了。他出现在Tony面前，浑身半透明，如同一个幽灵，身后似有玻璃碎片莫测变幻。

“Strange。”Tony呼吸着，不由放松了下巴。

“Tony。”Strange和蔼地微笑着，笑意直达眼底。

“终于是时候了。”Tony喃喃自语道。

“你是在等我吗？”对方皱起眉头。

“终于到我疯掉的时候了。表扬一下我居然坚持了这么久才疯。”Tony想知道自己破碎不堪的心在最后见到的为什么会是Strange，在所有人之中。也许是因为自己大脑的前额叶都被Peter临终前说的话的记忆所填满，而潜意识则在哀悼这个人吗。

这个他只认识了几个小时的人，Strange，他知道对方为自己做了些什么，在他脆弱的心脏上掏出了一个洞，然后成了那里的常驻客。Tony的心似乎很喜欢这个新来的、意想不到的住客，直到这个人救了他的命。现在他不那么确定了。

“Sir，医生是实际存在的，我也能看到他。”Friday的声音传来。

Tony朝天花板皱起眉头，然后朝向Strange。不可能的。Strange死了。

“这是我的灵体投射Tony。我在这儿，只是不在身体里罢了。”他解释道，一边激荡起动人心魄的回声。

“你……你死了吗？”

“啊……我们被困在灵魂宝石里面了。”

“我们？”Tony朝上帝许愿，“我们”的含义包括了Peter在内。

“是的，银护成员们和你那孩子也都在那儿，”

“靠。”他喘了一口气，目光从灵体上挪开好消化这个新消息。Peter并不是完全消逝了。

“我得说Peter很好。太好了就是停不下来说话，搞得我们有点烦。”Tony和医生都笑了起来。Tony笑得更厉害些，因为他好像听见那喋喋不休的声音。

“我能见见他吗？”

“我是唯一一个到得了这个维度的人。对不起。但我能传个话。”

“等你回去告诉他，他不需要道歉。他做得很棒。”

“我会的。”他点点头。Tony以为他立刻就会消失，但法师却仍然坐在吧台上。沉默了片刻。

“我要去见他阿姨。我要怎么告诉她呢？”

“说Peter没有死。说他会回来的。”

Tony甚至没法组织起理论来解释这是怎么回事。宇宙陷入一派混乱，Thanos带着宝石消失了。

又沉默了半晌。两个人就那么坐着。Tony想问问他们要怎么回来。但说出口的却变成了另外一件事。

“你知道吗，我真他妈的恨死你了，Strange。”

事实上，有那么一会儿对方看起来很愤怒，但随即便被一种类似悔恨的表情所取代。

“是因为时间宝石的事吗？”

“是，因为时间宝石。你怎么敢那样？你没有那个权力！”Tony愤愤道，几乎是在朝Strange咆哮。

“时间宝石由我支配。”来人用那种平静到令人讨厌的声音说道。

“你毁了一半的宇宙，为了我！你在想什么！？你说过为了宝石你会让我死的。为什么不那么做？”Tony站到了医生面前，撑着双手，等男人给出一个令人信服的解释。

没有一个人的生命重过上亿人的。最不值得的莫过于Tony Stark的命，一个做错了那么多的人的命。

“因为宇宙需要你。”他柔声告诉他，深不见底地望进他眸子中。

“什么？”Tony没料到会收到这样一个答案。

“无论如何，Thanos都会得到那块石头的。我不能告诉你我看到的未来，但你必须活着。你一直都是关键。”他倾身向前，灵体的手搁在自己腿上。

“关键？”

“坚持住。你会救我们的。”

“要怎么救？”Tony的眉毛紧紧拧在了一起。

“有些东西我不能告诉你。”他充满歉意地低着头，伤痕累累的双手紧握在一起。

“如果我犯错了怎么办？然后就会一无所有了。”Tony觉得身上的压力越来越重。如果他是关键，他不能犯错；可他总是在犯错。总是。

“这是唯一的办法。”

\------


	2. Chapter 2

不久之后Strange随着一阵风铃般的碎玻璃声消失不见；Tony就一直待在原地，直至天明。

Steve是第一个进入厨房的人。当然了，这个人比大多数、甚至是所有人都要起得早。他几次试图和Tony讲话；问Tony睡了没有，聊起地球失败后的情况，询问Tony要不要煎蛋卷。

Tony一言不发。他没有时间聊天，一心想着要和May谈谈的事情，不能自拔。他已经想好了想要被大吼大叫地对待；他已经习惯了别人那么做了。但Tony不知道自己是否应付得了，无论Peter是不是真的不在了。事实上，他就是不在了。

Steve离开屋子的时候在Tony身边留了四分之一的蛋卷。Tony看了一眼，知道如果自己吃上一口恐怕就会吐出来。

Tony下定了不能再坐等无可避免的命运到来的决心，离开了厨房。

来到May的门前，Tony只觉得自己需要比面对Thanos更多的勇气来敲门。有那么多事情需要更多的勇气；或许只是因为Thanos的邪恶并非由他的错误造成，而其他的一切，却都要归咎于此。

May打开门，显而易见她已经知道Peter连同那一半的宇宙一起随风而逝了。她看起来无比空洞，一如Tony所感。

“进来吧。”

Tony跟着进去，注意到的第一桩事便是Peter关着的卧室门。他想知道May是否会不惜一切代价不去想这个，抑或是否会不时去那里呼吸男孩曾呼吸的空气。Tony的情绪就在一瞬间被这两个想法所撕扯破裂。

“咖啡？”

“不用了谢谢。”Tony坐在沙发上，摘掉太阳镜，一只手托住面露苦痛的脸庞。

“我想你现在一定已经知道了。”Tony看着厨房中May的背影，后者默然无声转身朝他点了点头。她周身都是哀恸的气息。

“对不起。”Tony低声道。这让他想起了Peter对自己说的最后一句话，心碎更甚了。

“他走的时候，快乐吗？”她问道，抬头望着Tony，眼中带着希望。他挣扎着想要找出一个回答。可有谁会觉得在泰坦星上、在一颗陌生的星球上战斗是一种快乐呢？

“嗯……当我对他说让他回家的时候，他说……他说如果没有了邻居们，他就不会是那个好邻居蜘蛛侠了。”他说着，声音里涌出裂缝。他飞快地在心底发誓自己不会哭的，May需要他的支持，而不是反过来还要支持他。

“他不该去的。他比我们任何人都更像个英雄。”

“Tony，我希望你明白，我不怪你。受害的人是随机的，无论怎样他还是会……我只是希望……希望我能说句再见——”

“天我忘了告诉你。可能有办法能让他回来。”

May看着他就像他疯了一般。“起死回生吗？”

“我有另一个……朋友，和Peter一样。但因为他的能力，他设法来见我了，说他们被困在了灵魂宝石里。”

“什么里？”她的目光并未像方才那般充满希望。

“是另一个维度平面的存在。”他举例假设。

“你的这位朋友告诉你Peter没事吗？”

“他没事，是的。”放大的声音将May和Tony都吓了一跳，后者甚至不小心踢到了咖啡桌。

“苍天！你就不能调小声点吗！”他转向Strange，目光直直射向漂浮在沙发后方的法师。。

“做不到。”法师耸耸肩，穿家具而过，坐在Tony身边。在这个维度，密度对他而言毫无意义。

“见鬼的这是什么？”May尖叫着退进了厨房吧台后面。

“Stephen Strange医生。”名字的主人一边自我介绍，一边微笑着朝她挥挥手。

“Peter有话想捎给你们两位，”他继续道，“他想对阿姨说，请帮忙照顾Tony；想对Tony说，请帮忙照顾May姨。直到他回来，当然了。”

Thanos说他尊敬Tony。如果他认识Peter的话或许就不会有这种想法了。Peter可能是Tony最尊重的人。他认识的最好的人。

“所以Peter真的没死？”May又问了一次。她的希望再次燃了起来。

“没死。”

“他和你一样是个鬼魂吗？”她和Strange这么说的时候微微抽搐了一下，Tony立刻认出了那是什么。当人们说Rhodey是钢铁侠的跟班的时候，他就有这样的感觉，因为那个人不仅仅只是他的跟班。或是当人们对他说忍一忍，和Steve谈谈吧的时候，也有那样的感觉，因为他知道在对方对自己做了那些之后，他无法就这样和好了。

“不。在灵魂宝石中，我们并非以骨肉的样子存在，但我们可以通过某种方式，和实体一样交流，即便我也不明白是怎么回事。”

“天啊……你能叫Peter快点出去吗？”

好一会儿工夫他们都在谈论Peter。Strange轻车熟路绕过了怎么救他们 **出来** 的话题，接着Tony和他同May告辞出门，答应了不久再来。

Tony和医生走下楼梯，感觉自己像是完成了什么事情一般，他能感觉到May的生命里有了一线光明，因为她知道这并非结局。Tony觉得自己也是一样。

他们上了车，但Tony没有发动。他就那么坐了一会儿听着风铃的声音，就那么思索着。

Peter可能回得来，但孩子仍然需要经历一切磨炼，仍然必须经历面对死亡。那已经让Tony的良心不安。

Peter明明那么害怕。

“我感觉你心里很难过。”Strange的声音以他特有的共鸣将车厢填满。

“你是有什么无限的能力吗？”Tony本能防备地翻了个白眼，握住了方向盘。

“你有张富于表现力的脸，Tony。”Strange的语调引得Tony看向他，他的眼神那么柔软，嘴角牵向一边。

Tony的名字被这个男人从嘴里喊出来，那种发音显得很重要，很亲密，就像那不仅仅是一个普通的名字一样。那感觉很是私密，很……好。

“从来没听人说起过。”Tony咕哝这，转身去避开进一步的接触。他不想想法被看穿。

“现在这种时候，你需要朋友。”Strange继续用一种关切的声音说道，语气中的安慰令Tony倍感安慰。

“我有朋友。”他立刻反驳道。

“和我聊聊他们吧。”Strange坐下来，示意他说说。

“呃，Rhodey是我最好的朋友，我们认识了很多年，对我来说他很重要。还有Bruce——虽然已经很久没见了，但还是……”Tony意识到没有其他的了。

但不管怎样，他真的非需要两个以上的朋友不可吗？

“你有没有告诉过他们你的感受？”

Tony对此报以嘲笑的口吻。这个人说得像是很了解自己似的；他从不谈论感情，他喜欢将瓶口封得好好的、紧紧的，直到里面满满当当，炸成碎片。

“我试着和Bruce聊过一次。但他睡着了。”

Strange对这话做出了反应，露出了某种痛苦又有些许厌恶似的表情。Tony想知道这是不是比自己想的还要糟糕。

“我可以碰你吗？”Strange顿了顿，问道。Tony困惑地眨了眨眼睛，望着眼前这个幽灵似的男人。

“你能吗？”

“看着。”

“看着。”Strange笑笑，缓缓伸手，给足了Tony退缩的时间。Tony见识了此生以来令人最为叹为观止的事情。

Strange灵体的指间摁进了Tony手上粗糙的皮肤里，他看着自己的肌肤被熠熠生辉的橙色点亮。然而最不可思议的还是那样的感觉：望着Stephen的脸，他不得不说这个男人的表情是那么小心翼翼、温暖平静。那确然而然、实实在在的情绪涌动着，渗透进了他的血脉，将他脑海中一切乌烟瘴气的怪物都淹没了。

如此幸福。他此生经历过的、无与伦比的幸福感觉。

Tony几周以来第一次感觉到了呼吸。

遗憾的是Strange手最后放开了。尽管如此，并不是所有东西都不见了，当Tony发动车子回到基地，那种遗留的温暖感觉就像一条毯子，仍将Tony包裹在其中。 

“明天有场会议。我认为我们应该毁了它，他们需要知道你告诉我的事情。”

“你是怎么毁掉你要参加的会议的，还无论如何都能毁掉？”

“毁了它的是你才对。另外，是因为我总是迟到。”Strange闻言点点头，带着被逗乐的笑。

Tony有一般觉得对方会在沉默一会儿之后便消失，但在整个开往复联基地的漫长旅程中，Stephen一直静静坐在那里。Tony是如此感激，有这样一个能够给予安慰的存在，陪着自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：其实真不是我说，奇奇你一个灵体，又坐沙发又坐车子的，到底有什么目的（撩托尼是不是）。  
> 以及这个奇奇真的有点骚？出场自带音效，说话自带混响，算了，剧情需要，剧情需要嘛。


	3. Chapter 3

次日一早，Tony前往会议室——迟到了十分钟，在彻夜没睡、喝了三杯咖啡之后，他发现要跟一个灵体策划组织点什么事情并不那么一帆风顺。Tony没法联系上Strange，而这位法师本人可能正处在一个扭曲变形的时空里。Tony整了整自己的黑色外套，决定不需要Strange他也行。他可以就简单地转达信息。至于他们相不相信则是另一回事情了。

他几乎就等不及了；接着电梯在他面前打开，露出了Nebulas坚忍的表情。

“来开会？”他一边进电梯，一边透过墨镜凝视她。他已经确认了她会收到会议通知出席，如今她已身在其中，无论她是否乐意。

“我可不是你朋友们的粉丝。”她气冲冲地嘀咕道。Tony嗤笑了一声，这感觉还真是熟悉啊。

“老实说，我也不是。”他承认道，双手揣进了兜里，等电梯到达会议室。

“你走路一瘸一拐”的。”他们走出电梯、沿着走廊朝终点的会议室玻璃门那里走去时，Nebula注意到了这个。

“好吧，我只是个人类而已。”Tony耸了耸肩，要掩盖Thanos给他造成的伤很难，而在Tony身上不得不忍受的所有痛苦当中，这个伤口仍然是崭新的。

“真羞耻，不是吗？”她面无表情道，Tony对此嗤之以鼻。

他和Nebula，是古怪的组合。他们出于共同的、对Strange交出宝石这一决定的不忿而在泰坦星上结成联盟，尽管她很难相处，太过直接，但他觉得与她有亲近感，并欣赏她的直率。他已经受够了谎言，而Nebula就像他迫切需要的提神剂。

“嘿。”身边突然响起的Strange那令人期待的美国口音又将Tony吓了一大跳，而Nebula几乎毫无反应。

“那是什么鬼？”她非常冷静地问道，在看见一个漂浮着的、半透明的人之后。

“Strange医生，灵体投射。很高兴又见面了。”他说道。他们继续向前走着，Nebula的眉头皱得更紧了。

“白痴。”

Tony替她打开门，而Strange不解地望向Tony。

“她不赞同你为了就我而放弃那石头。”Tony解释道。他因此从Stephen处收获了一个白眼；Tony觉得有点内疚，因为连他自己也对此心怀怨怼。尽管他已知晓个中缘由，但他心里总归有一部分觉得会有某个办法能阻止Thanos；是的，也许Tony没法活着看到那一天，但至少Strange，至少Peter，以及整个银河系都还能的。

Tony走进房间，Strange跟在后面穿过门飘了进去，伴随着轻轻的风铃声响。

房间里的每个人一见到他都惊呆了。

“Strange？”Bruce站在那儿，有点喘不过气来。

“Banner。”他点头致意。

“Tony你得……解释下。这 **是** 什么？”Bruce问道，看上去仍然像是吓得出窍了一样。

Tony发觉自己已经厌倦了不停解释这一派混乱。

“伙计们，这是Harry Potter。他是个灵体。Harry，这些都是活人。”他三言两语朝英雄们介绍着。当然了，他们都震惊地坐在那儿呢。

Strange用眼刀飞他。“我叫Stephen Strange。”

然后继续解释了为什么他会在灵体状态，解释了灵魂宝石里的世界，传递了一些消息，告诉他们这还不是结束。

不少人明显松了口气，Steve也不例外。Tony扫视了一遍屋子，断定Bucky和Sam一定是不在了。

他又环顾了一遍屋子。这么做纯粹因为他发觉有什么不一样了。Steve的头发变长了，还长了一脸胡子，Tony不知道为什么自己都没发现；Thor剪短了头发，还换了个新锤子——还是斧头吧；Nat的头发染藏了浅金色；还有一只货真价实的浣熊坐在灰色的椅子上。Tony决定还是不要想太多了。

他也记下了还有谁不见了：Wanda没在，还有……Vision。

“Vision……他……痛吗？”毫无疑问，Tony知道他死了。机器人的头上就有一块无限宝石，而Thanos不可能好好取下来的。这是一段长长的、痛苦的时刻，甚至没有人和Tony眼神交流。不会不痛的。

“Wanda不得不杀了他。”Bruce开口道，低头盯着自己靠着的玻璃桌子。“Thanos逆转了时间，又杀了他一次。”

Tony只觉得胸口一阵尖锐的刺痛。那比痛苦的死亡还要糟糕得多——不得不眼睁睁看着自己死去两次。Tony忍不住狠狠瞪了Strange一眼。

“Tony你知道我……”Strange悲伤地皱起眉头，朝他靠近，用一种无声无形的姿势揉了揉他的脊背。但Tony感觉到了他，突然有些懊悔。Strange只是想让事情变得更好罢了。

Tony叹了口气，揉了揉太阳穴，“我知道，我只是……很难跨过去。”

“我们接下来要怎么办？”Steve问道。Tony差点就忘记了Cap那种自带权威的声音有多烦人。

“我们要等。”

“等？我所有的朋友都死了，你就要我等？”浣熊愤怒地喊道，小拳头猛捶着桌子。

Tony还记得那时世界上最奇怪的东西就是美国队长了；而此时此刻他却被会说话的动物、半机器的外星人、阿斯加德的神和法师围在中间。

“相信这个人。现在，不好意思我要去修理我的装甲了，你至少有三天会见不到我。”Tony挥了挥手转身便走，他的身后Strange也跟着出去了。

“Tony？”

他闻声停下脚步。Tony由衷祈祷不要让他跟Steve说话了。Steve，此刻他最不需要的东西。

“Rogers？”当对方走近，Tony喊道，看起来已经有点超出他的能力范围了。

“我，呃，你还好么？”来人将重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上，等着Tony回答。

他总是说自己很好。他说他很好，尽管他不记得有什么时候自己说出这句话的时候，是真心的。

他失去了Peter。他输掉了这场战斗。他一败涂地。

“我已经好多了。”他下定结论，整了整墨镜，好将自己掩饰得更加严实，然后转身离开了Steve。

Tony会为许多东西的失去而悲伤。Steve并非其中之一。

“等等——”

Steve抓住他胳膊肘的时候Tony下意识从他手中挣脱开去，只觉得心跳加速，跌跌撞撞径直穿过了Strange灵体的躯壳。他能感觉到心脏几乎要从胸膛中穿透，挣扎着想要尖叫呼救。

他害怕。Tony意识到自己在害怕。

Steve看起来也一样惊恐万分。他们最后一次见面，是他将Tony留在死亡的悬崖边。他很清楚为什么会发生这种事。

Tony的胸口生疼，那一日留下的伤疤仍在。

“我得走了。”Tony哽咽着，转身尽可能快地离开了那条走廊，再没什么面子好顾及的了。

电梯门一关上Tony就重重栽在一面墙上，用手摁住胸口以缓解疼痛，让心跳平复下来。

他瞥了一眼Strange，后者正盯着他胸前的手。Tony很快意识到自己的手颤抖得有多厉害；于是他将手躲进了口袋。

“我没事，”他在医生开口之前便坚持说，“只是……回想起来了。”

事实上，Tony觉得无法呼吸。他觉得胸口就如同那天一般在流血，如同那天一样疼痛。

电梯一到他的楼层Tony便蹒跚地走出来径直跌进他的住处，脱掉了外套和T恤，确认自己的胸口没有像从西伯利亚回来、走出装甲那时那般血流不止。他眨了眨眼，看见血流得到处都是，身体上，手上；他又眨了眨眼，双手空空如也，颤抖着，胸口没有血迹，伤痕累累。

“Rogers……对你做的？”

Tony抬头，发现Strange在角落里徘徊，脸上带着阴郁的表情。

“你怎么还在？”他厉声问道。

没有人见过他的伤。Strange是第一个。Tony不确定自己对此要作何感想。

那很丑陋，那些伤疤。受伤的痕迹看起来就像一幅插图，反应堆在他胸口中央画了一个太阳，而Cap的盾牌插出了一道对角线，径直划开了一道锯齿的线条。

“没人见过这个样子的我。”Tony说着，想要转身离开，但知道那也隐藏不住任何事情。Strange见过他了。没什么可以再隐瞒，再剖开的了。

“就像你真实的自己？”

“我本来想说的是软弱。”

“你依然站在这里的事实就足够证明你并不软弱，Tony。”Strange朝他飘过来，停在不远处，几乎是非常亲密的距离了。他的双脚离开了地面，乃至更高些，Tony抬起脖子，有些紧张地看着他。

Tony叹了口气，决定还是就谈谈这个。“和Steve打起来的时候，我退缩了。我本可以把他轰到地狱里面去。他没有做那种事，除非你要算上这个。”他轻轻拍了拍自己的胸口。

“ **那样** 还算有所保留吗？”Strange眉毛高高扬起。

“他是冲着脖子来了，最后一刻改了主意。”Tony解释道，拼命地试图将Cap那狂怒的视线推开、将盾牌砸进自己身体的画面赶走。那天，Tony觉得自己要被一个自己叫做朋友的人杀死了。没有什么能比那更可怕了。

Strange缓缓伸手抚向Tony的胸膛，眉宇间深深镌刻下忧伤的痕迹。他的手指径直穿过了伤痕，点亮了那里。Tony哀叹着无法感受到身体温暖的触感。

而对方显然也在感叹。他将手撤回，沮丧地望着透明的轮廓。

“我真希望有别的办法。我好想自己真的就在这儿。”

“嘿，Stephen，没事的。我是宇宙的关键，记得吧？我会把你弄回来的。”Tony微笑着看着眼前的人，发现自己是多么希望用手指去抚摸那高耸的颧骨，尽管他不配。

“我从未如此期待过。”Stephen带着Tony从未见过的纯粹的笑容，说道。

“你是有什么计划，还是说想看看我邪恶的巢穴？”Tony问道，一边努力从地板上拽出一件落在那儿的黑背心，然后穿上。

“所以你有个巢穴？”他们朝电梯走去，Stephen露出了他招牌式的戏谑笑容。他随着Tony的步子漂浮着；由于Thanos造成的伤口，Tony的步伐沉重而不均匀。

“是啊，这是我创造的地方。”Tony说着按下了电梯的按钮。

“那么是个艺术工作室了。”Stephen评价道，一边进到电梯里飘到Tony身边。

“FRIDAY，去铺子。艺术工作室？”

“你的发明用那些话来说就是抽象的现代艺术。尤其是纳米盔甲，简直太美了。”Tony觉得自己脸红了。他的心被这个巫师的解读填满了。有些人觉得他的发明仅仅是致命的武器罢了，而这样的话几乎令他释然到想哭。

“是啊行吧……如果盔甲有意识的话我肯定会搞它（hit on it对不起这个你们自己体会吧哈哈哈）。”在Stephen发现自己另一个弱点之前，他打着哈哈将自己的情绪推挤了下去。

“真有趣。”对方思索着Tony的话，做了个滑稽的表情。

“至少它不会伤我的心。我的要求也不过如此了。”Tony叹了口气，领着他走出了电梯。Steve的样子闪过他的脑海，蓝色的眼睛愤怒的目光地随着盾牌落下。他看过那么多次，那么鲜活。

那个人，Tony曾有那么一段日子，爱过他。

“你有权对这个世界要求更多。”Stephen对他说。Tony余光瞥见了法师是怎样忧伤地注视着自己的。

“许多年前我就放弃了。我找不到的。”人们都说每个人都会有属于自己的另一半的，Tony想起了Pepper，他想她就是的。后来，他们分手了。Tony又想起了Steve，他攫取了他的心，然后转头又用拳头将他的心撕碎了。

“Tony，我希望……”

“你希望什么？”Tony一边问着一边敲打着代码打开工作室的门。Stephen摇了摇头，表示自己忘了想要说什么。

Tony径直走向办公椅，倒进了里面，转身朝着桌子上的反应堆，躺了下来。

“FRIDAY，放点MJ的歌。”Tony喊着，伸手去拿工具。人工智能开始播放Michael Jackson的You Rock My World。Tony受不了沉默。沉默的空气里会充满他的害怕与恐慌。音乐解开了他胸口的其中一个郁结。

“不错的选择，King of pop，2001发行，录音专辑第六首曲目。我工作的时候也喜欢听音乐。”Stephen会趁他觉得Tony没注意的时候随着音乐摇摆几下——这是Tony见过的最可爱的样子了。

“一个神经外科医生，做手术的时候应该听音乐吗？”Tony扬眉，转向反应堆开始打开。

“你知道我？”Stephen浮在他面前观察Tony工作。他猜这也有点像手术。使用精确、细致的工具，考虑到反应堆的能源有多强大，一个细小的差错都会不怎么理想的。

“当然了，我读过了你所有的论文。真的挺有趣的，我借用了一些见解用来将我的想法和技术同步。”Tony提了一句，一边捏着放大镜真正开始钻研细节。

“哇哦，真不可思议，我做梦也想不出来你是怎么做到的。”

在面对Stephen之前Tony停了停。他发现放大镜片让自己距离Stephen的左眼看得太近了，于是他将镜片翻了个面。

“你对我太好了Stephen。是什么缘故？”Tony斜靠在椅子上，以缓解抬头时脖子上的紧张压力。Stephen愣愣地直视着前方，似乎凝望了很久，然后低下头，喃喃自语道：

“我刚才想说的……我希望你能笑一笑。”

这话听得Tony只觉得眼珠子因为震惊而疼了起来。

Stephen希望他笑。

他情不自禁。他笑了起来。只觉得自己像是陷进了一个温暖的浴缸，一切都很好，他的生活没有崩溃与毁灭。值得为之微笑。

“你……你真不一样Strange。”Tony咬住嘴唇，试图压抑自己不要笑得太过了。

“哦得了吧，你别想我在从你嘴里听到过你喊我Stephen之后还回去叫我Strange了。”他调侃着，低头用那双水汽莹莹、晶莹剔透的眼睛望着Tony。

“哇哦，Stephen，听上去好像你在跟我调情似的。”Tony笑着，果断转身研究反应堆，放下了放大镜。他继续工作，但脸上还带着微笑。

“或许我就是呢。”片刻之后Stephen补充道。Tony的手干着活，突然就冻了在那儿。

“Stephen，你是在——”Tony一凛，停了下来。Stephen的灵体突然像玻璃一样碎裂开来，就像风铃的玻璃一般，随处都是。

Stephen看着自己支离破碎的双手，喘着气低声咒骂了一句。

“怎么了？”Tony问道，站了起来。

“我离开身体太久了，它在关闭。我得走了。”Strange就像坠入了玻璃池子之中，那似乎是通往他那个世界的入口。

随之而来的沉默痛苦地充斥了Tony的耳朵。那并非绝对的沉默，音乐还在放着，机器仍然在后台轻柔地运转着，但回声消失了，动听的风铃声也不再响起了。

Tony快乐了足有两分钟。而此刻他感觉自己又一次行将崩溃了。

Stephen用他亲切地话语、温柔的表情、俏皮的讽刺和可爱的怪癖分散了Tony的注意力。

可此刻Tony能想到的就只是Stephen并未活在他的世界里这个事实。Peter也没有活在他的世界里。

他拥有的已然所剩无几。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：会撩的奇奇又上线了。  
> 你爱上一个人，你希望他快乐。朴素的愿望最动人啊。


	4. Chapter 4

接下来的48个小时，Tony都不肯离开工作室。无论Friday、Rhodes和Nat催了他多少次让他去休息。他所有的心思精力都放在了修理装甲上，这样他就不必去想Stephen、去担心他好不好了。

但这几乎只是徒劳。他的双手发痒，只想向灵魂的世界探去，好确保那个人没事。

他进入了一个新的阶段，在该状态下装甲拥有足够的纳米粒子将他完全包覆。然而当Nebula用某种方法绕开了他打的系统大步跨进他的作坊铺子的时候，他还没来得及将粒子囊括大炮、剑次、盾牌和其他种种重要的东西。

她一声没吭走到他面前，拽着他的胳膊就将他拎出了椅子，拖了出去。Tony几乎没办法反抗；她很强壮，而他的身体太过疲劳，除了漫无目的被她拖着走之外什么都做不了。

“你干什么？”

Nebula甚至都没给出个像样的回答，就带着那一如既往的坚忍表情将他带进了电梯，朝他的住处载去。

“睡觉。”她命令道，将他推进他的房间里然后离开了。他庆幸她没发现自己疲惫的身躯倒在了冰冷的地板上。Tony在那儿待了一会儿，很清楚自己从泰坦星回来之后就没睡过觉了，而这一点不会有所改变。

直到冷得不行，Tony才拖着自己的身躯躺倒在床上，鞋子都还穿着。

泰坦星上橙色的光芒萦绕在他们身上。他们每个人都失败了。Tony依旧不敢置信Strange做的，放弃了时间宝石。

“Tony，这是唯一的办法了。”Stephen消失之前如是说道。

好痛。比他记忆力记得的感觉还要痛得多的多。

这时他才意识到自己是在做梦。

Tony尖叫着试图唤醒自己，但无济于事。Peter仍然跌跌撞撞倒在他的怀中，哭着说自己不想死。

Tony只希望死的是他自己。他为什么还活着？

Peter消失了。Tony大喊一声醒了过来。月光照不亮的黑暗之中，他疯狂地环顾着四周。

他意识到自己是在找寻Stephen的安慰，能让自己在现实中找到存在的理由。

可之前最后一次见到Stephen的时候他像是快死了。

“你本可以救我们的。” Steve的声音在脑海中回响。

他本可以的。但他没有。作为回报，宇宙让他活了下来。

但他通常都将这视作惩罚的一种。

他听见了风铃声。Stephen在他床边从地里升起。

“Stephen谢天谢地。”Tony喘息一声，将膝盖收到胸前，额头抵了上去。

“对不起，我一攒到足够的力量就来了。”Stephen漂浮着坐到了床边。

“没关系，看到你没事我就好了。”Tony试着微笑。和上次的笑不一样。

“可你看起来不怎么好Tony。”Stephen倾身靠近，端详着Tony的面容。

“噩梦。”Tony挥了挥手，脱掉鞋子，盘腿坐起。

“你看着太累了。”Stephen低语道，回声在屋子里柔柔荡漾。

“睡不着了……自从你们都……死了。”

“让我来帮你。”没等Tony问怎么帮之前Stephen便将脸靠了过来，接着仿佛将指尖揿进了他的太阳穴里。

缓缓地、但稳稳地，Tony所有的感觉都开始褪去，能记得的最后一件事便是自己的身体倒在了床垫上。

直到泰坦星又出现在他四周。

这一回，Tony绊倒摔在地上，受的伤让他鲜血直涌向喉头。

Thanos对Tony说希望人类会记住他。

他知道会发生什么的。Thanos会握紧拳头给Tony一个了断，可Strange用那愚蠢的交换打断了他。

但这一次，Stephen没有说任何话。这一次，Thanos将他从地上拎起来，然后用手套打了响指。一缕夕阳昏黄的余光，一切都结束了。他迎接了无痛的死亡。

\------

Tony醒来时，日光斑驳照亮了他的脸庞。他从床上爬起，感觉恢复了许多。他不记得自己何时有睡过那么好了。

他伸着懒腰走到成片的落地窗前，有那么一会儿眺望着绿色的景象，想起了自然的宁静。很快有什么吸引住了他，让他不由将视线朝院子里递得更近。

前方远处草坪上，Stephen漂浮着，双腿交缠双手交握正在冥想。Tony不假思索地飞快套上黑色Polo衫和裤子，戴上红色太阳镜就朝外边走去。

“嘿，你在省着用电呢？”Tony戏弄道，站在Stephen旁边。男人睁开眼睛，但他一动不动，也没跟Tony交流，只是盯着远方。脸上带着一丝黯然的表情。

“Stephen？”

Tony敢肯定这种相对无言的情况已经过去了五分钟，所以他决定躺在草地上等对方开口。最终他会开口的。

天空阴云密布，吸走了世界周围的所有颜色。他们在那里就这么待了半个小时，气温下降了一些，Tony决定暂时放弃去管Stephen，站起身掸了掸屁股上沾上的草叶。

“你知道吗，如果你不想搭理我，就留在灵魂世界好了。”Tony嘟囔着。

“那不是你的错，如果你就是那么想的话。你什么都没做……并没有。”Tony真感谢这个白痴终于决定开口说话了。

“那又如何？”

“我让你入睡的时候，吩咐你的大脑给你做一个能让你平静的梦。”Stephen低声喃喃。

“是的，挺有用的。”Tony从没想到梦见自己的死亡会让自己平静，但情况真的有所不同了。

“Tony，那不是美梦，那是梦魇，那是怎么让你感到到安宁的？”他抬起头望着Tony，表情里全是痛苦的愤怒。

“你看了我的梦？”Tony皱起眉头。Stephen能做的事情显然可以无法无天，他望着Stephen的眼睛，读到了后者正在痛苦地重温着自己做的梦。

“是的……我不会看的可，那是泰坦星，好吧，我看了。”Stephen看向别处，说道。

“懂吗，我最深的恐惧是我会失去在乎我的每一个人。在我心里，如果事情就像梦里那样结束，你放弃了我，那么你们都会好好的。”

Tony望着被风吹过的树木，想象着没有自己的生活。只有Rhodes和Peter会想他吧，或许Nat也会吧。他们都会活着，世界不会分崩离析。Peter会参加学校的旅行，然后回到阿姨那里。Stephen会回到圣所，和Wong一起。Rocket可以和家人们团聚在一起，Nebula和她的姐姐也是。

也许Peter会因为生活里没有一个指引他的男性长辈而孤单的，但Tony相信Stephen会照看好他的。

“但是你怎么能 **想着要** 死？”Strange站了起来，变得比Tony高出许多，脸上充满了悲伤与愤怒的沟壑。这是Tony从医生身上见到过最激动的情绪了。

“因为我不配活在一个因为我的责任而消失了一半的世界里。”Tony说。

“那也是我的错！Tony你做的所有都是对的！”他强调着。

“我从没做过一件对的事。”Tony叹息，在镜片底下揉着自己的眼睛。

是Tony提供了武器用于战争；即便那不是他的初衷，但Ultron仍然是他一手创造的。他就是个破坏性的力量，他永远都是。

“我……我想……我真想掐死你！”Stephen咆哮着，双手颤抖，手指紧绷，汹涌的挫折感从身上流泻而出。

“但你做不到，因为你已经断定了我的命比你自己的更重要。”Tony尖刻地反驳，痛恨这就是他们生存的现实。

“事实就是！”Stephen喊道。声音如此之响，回声可能会传遍整个大院。

“Tony，”Stephen深吸了一口气，接着说道，“记住，我们获胜的唯一办法就是我选的这一条。如果你死了，我们也会死。”

Tony回想起了他们在厨房里说的话，突然觉得自己真的很蠢。

“你说得对。对不起。”他屈服了。

“唔。我能请你答应一件事吗？”

Tony点点头。

“你能找到一件你能够为之而活的事情吗？”Stephen将手伸向Tony的脸颊。Tony觉得爱渗进了自己的骨血里。

“我要活着将你和Peter带回来。我会为此而活。”Tony笑了，完全发自内心。

“顺带一提Peter说，等他回来，你还欠他一个拥抱。”Stephen告诉他，眼底光芒闪烁。Tony想起了孩子有多喜欢拥抱，笑了。Tony并没怎么拥抱过他，但他打算等孩子回来以后，每天都要抱抱他。

“当然，我欠他的。”Tony晃了晃头。

Stephen就那么凝视着Tony，看了好一会儿，脸上带着深沉的笑容。

“你开心的时候，看起来真的太美了。”Stephen柔声对他说。

Tony有些茫然地不知道应该说点什么，但很快他甚至就想不到要说话了，因为他迷失在了那双深邃的眼眸中，那里有如此丰沛的情感、如此令人惊叹的迷人色彩。

是这个。是这个让他感到平静。

Tony眨了眨眼，意识到自己靠得越来越近了。他和Stephen靠得那么近——意思很明确了，但Stephen停在了那里。

Stephen呻*吟一声双手捧住了他的脸，严丝合缝地将Tony贴在胸前。

“我真想现在就吻你。”他低声道，微笑着望着Tony；Tony觉得自己的脸红可能相当明显。

“我一直在期待真相揭晓呢。”Tony对着可怜的透明的巫师傻笑着，嘲笑他。

“我可以承认某件事吗？”Stephen直截了当地平视着Tony的眼睛。

“除了你对我的迷恋之外的事吗？你一说你很想要吻我的时候袋子里的猫就已经跑掉了（你的小秘密就已经泄露了）。”Tony取笑着，几乎不敢相信Stephen这样的人，这个英俊的至尊法师，真的会喜欢自己。

“不是那个，你知道支线情节吧？”

“我挺熟。”

“好吧，这个未来……有一条浪漫的支线在……你我之间。”

“喔是吗？”Tony的眉毛扬起一个带着阴谋的弧度：是充满希望的那种。

“很多未来都是。但要以我们在一起为结局的办法就是……如果我用灵体来找你才行。”

“所以你要说什么？”

“说我选择了用灵体的方式来找你，因为我 **想要** 和你在一起，爱你，让你笑。”他开怀地笑着。

Tony觉得自己被一大堆情绪撞得七荤八素，几秒钟之后，一滴眼泪沿着他的脸颊滚落了下来。

“Stephen……”他虚弱地说着，一边笑着擦了擦眼泪。

“宝贝，别哭。”Stephen温柔地说。Tony希望他可以用修长的手指为自己梳理头发，替自己擦掉眼泪，拥抱自己，亲吻自己的脸颊。

“我以为我再也不想爱任何人了，看看你都做了什么，你让我还不到一周就爱上了你。”这是真的。Tony觉得这一切都是那么疯狂。

Tony真真切切感受到了同Stephen在触碰自己时传来的如出一辙的爱。

“我很快就会回来，希望你不仅仅是把我当成了一个朋友。”Stephen的话让Tony心跳得更快了。他不是在胡闹，Stephen真的、真的想要他。

“我现在就不仅仅把你当朋友了，还把你当成胡子男友。”Tony眨了眨眼睛。

Stephen假装不为所动。但没撑多久，微笑就爬上了他的嘴唇。

“我恨你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者笔记：我觉得吧要不是现在奇奇是灵体他们大概已经滚上了。  
> 平静无波的法师大人因为托尼的噩梦失了方寸。  
> 甜甜的文里在这里替托尼心疼一下。我一直会说复联四不存在，其中有一个原因，倒不是说托尼不值得拥有幸福的岁月，只是我认为像托尼这样的人，在宇宙消失一半那些事情之后，真的恐怕很难停下，他会将一切归咎于自己，他或许还想死，但他也会接受痛苦地活着、将所有一切归罪自己、将活着作为一种自我惩罚。无法停下脚步。  
> 但是在争到底是谁的错这个事情上奇奇应该永远能和托尼不分高下。毕竟他们那么像啊。  
> 所以就在一起然后治愈治愈再治愈吧！如果能有一条拯救苍生又获得幸福的道路，他们值得拥有。


	5. Chapter 5

一个月过去了，Tony发现自己和Thor，Bruce还有自己的幽灵男友打成了一片。

是的，Peter并不在，是的，这件事仍然时不时令他心碎，但他也很快乐。他听着Thor和Bruce讲述着他们在浩克星球上的历险故事。当Bruce问道为什么要穿那么紧身的裤子的时候，他笑了出来。Tony回到地球的那时，以为自己再也不会笑了。

“是量身定做的，但有可能就是不合身。”他解释道。

“紧身裤听上去没那么糟啊。”Stephen眨眨眼，Tony忍不住躲在手掌背后笑了起来。

“松垮垮的裤子不适合Bruce。”Thor补充道，似乎是为了鼓舞一下Bruce。

“跟我们说说你和Stephen之前见面的事情吧。”Tony热切地问道，好像要搞清楚所有和Stephen有关的新鲜事。

“哦，Stephen可讨厌了。当然除了喝不完的啤酒之外。”他傻笑道，Tony真不喜欢被卖关子。

“我想尽快送你回太空去罢了，没什么。”Stephen耸了耸肩。

“好吧，我弄坏了你圣所图书馆里的东西，所以我们扯平了。”Thor一边说着一杯捧着一大杯热巧克力喝了口。

“就因为我靠在你的宇宙汤碗上面我还被打了一巴掌呢，他打碎了你所有的鬼神器就什么事都没有？”Tony争论道。

“打你屁股的是斗篷，又不是我。”Stephen开心地笑着，瞥了一眼坐在身边椅子上的红色的好朋友。

“但你也想的你是吗？”Bruce窃笑着插话说。

 Stephen躲在自己的手后面，他们都对其中暗示自嘲起来。如果Tony可以，真想把这个人拖到胸前把他一丝不苟的头发全部揉乱。

爱上了一个你触不到的、也触不到你的人，有点困难。他真希望自己能亲吻Stephen，握住他伤痕累累的双手，将一缕缕灰白的头发别到他耳后。

但他们会倾尽所能，用爱意的话语、意味深长的凝望和微笑。Tony并不介意，这已比他期待应得的多得多了。

“看来你已经暴露无遗了。”Thor说，说这话的样子让Tony忍俊不禁。

他努力不要笑出声来，但只要安静下来就能发现Stephen正带着亲密无比的笑容注视着自己。他的嘴唇是那么适合如此。在Bruce还没来得及取笑他们是怎么恋爱的之前，Friday打断了他们。

“Stark先生，有人前来想要见你。读取到从未见过的能量水平。”

大家皱起了眉头。Stephen的脸亮了起来，他双手合在一起，站了起来。

“是时候了，Carol。”

\------ 

他们操纵了时间，去了瓦坎达，Carol制住了Thanos，Thor砍掉了他的头，Tony用手套许下了让无线宝石将消失的半个宇宙都恢复如初的愿望。

 

T'challas皇宫外的公共区，Tony看见Steve和Bucky还有Sam生机勃勃地聊着，看见Rocket和看起来有些悲伤的Thor和和一颗细细的小树交谈，T'challa与自己的妹妹和朋友拥抱在一起。

Tony一个人坐在Nebula身边，两人都沉浸在静默的忧伤中。

Nebula的手臂发出嘟嘟的响声，然后她打开一个用陌生的语言书写的全息面板。

“Quill他们在路上。”

五个小时后，一艘太空船简单粗暴地降落在T'challas的后花园。

Tony从那张桌子前站了起来，准备激活装甲炸出一个出口来，但在他那么做之前一个传送门打开了。

护卫队的队员们走了出来，与Rocket还有小树团聚在一起，向Thor致意。

他亲爱的Peter宝贝踉踉跄跄走了出来。Tony扑向男孩，用手臂拥抱住他，抱得那么紧，几乎要将他的灵魂都挤出身体。

“我太想你了。”Tony对着Peter的头发低语着，在上面亲了一下。

“Stark先生，我也很想很想你。”他对着Tony微笑，Tony知道孩子在哭。但他什么也不想做。

“你就和我自己的孩子一样，你知道吗？”他小心翼翼地托着Peter的脸，很高兴终于能越过所有的障碍，像应该做的那样去爱Peter，而不再情绪化地压抑踟蹰。

“你是我能想到的最好的父亲了。”

Tony哽咽着，眼泪顺着脸颊淌落。他从未想过自己能够当好一个父亲的角色；他这一生都未想过自己能拥有Peter这样珍贵的宝物。

他再次将Peter拥进了怀中，闭上眼睛，这样就能细细体会他的男孩真的又回来了。他还活着，完完整整。

“你被禁飞了。不许再离开地球。”Tony玩笑着说道。

Peter笑起来，擦掉泪水抬起头来，望着Tony就像仰望着整个世界。

“现在叫Karen给May姨打个电话吧？”Peter点点头，带上面具走到另一边去。

然后Tony抬起头。他就在那儿。Stephen。

他朝Tony走来。斗篷在身后翻飞。他只是微微笑着，但眼睛中充满了喜悦。

Tony没有退缩，伸出双臂搂住Stephen将他向下拉扯，想要拥抱他。Stephen咯咯笑了起来，第一次没听到有回声在房间里飘荡，感觉真令人耳目一新。

法师双手搂住Tony的腰，将他拥得那么紧，向后仰起，望进他的眼睛。Tony抬起头，捧住法师的脸，发出一声叹息，他感受到了对方粗糙的头发，还有温暖的皮肤。

他真的回来了。

“不透明的你看着更美了。”Tony低声说，朝自己的男友咧开嘴笑着。

“而你一如既往美得令人惊艳，亲爱的。”Stephen花了一点时间端详Tony的脸。“现在我可以吻你吗？我想要。”

Tony点点头，倾身过去，在Stephen的脖子上逗弄着他的碎发。这个吻起初并不成样子，因为Tony止不住地笑，Stephen也一样，但他们最终融化在了一起。Tony终于 **感受** 到了Stephen；这令Tony眼中泛起潮气，涌出更多泪水，因为终于能够品尝到他的滋味，亲近他的存在。

他一生都会需要Stephen，需要Peter。

现在他拥有了他们。他拥有了幸福。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者笔记：喜欢ironstrange吗？那你会喜欢我的汤的：wifeofanime。来吧迷妹们XX  
> 译者笔记：今天我也可以开开心心看他们幸福，被所有的爱包围，真好。  
> 我爆肝的五月结束了。期待一个美好的summer days summer time。  
> 鞠躬。


End file.
